The major hypothesis of this project is that human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) pathogenesis in infants is due to eventual loss of CD8+ T cell function and the resultant loss of ability to contain HIV. This research focuses on the immune factors that allow certain HIV+ children to become long-term survivors.